Putting is a difficult task at best, and sometimes almost an impossible feat. Every golfer has experienced those days when the ball just does not fall into the cup. It is at these moments that most golfers would wish to have additional help. The fact is, however, that the motion of a golf ball is controlled by Newton's three laws of motion. Thus a controlled swing of a golf club results in the desired speed and direction of the ball.
Every golfer has his favorite putter, which is used to guide the ball into the hole. Putters come in many sizes and shapes to accommodate the individual tastes and preferences of the sports enthusiast.
Golfers usually concentrate upon or at least take into account the break and speed of the green when putting. Their attention is focused mainly upon the trajectory or path that the ball is to travel to the cup. The golf club head must strike the ball at a 90° angle to the intended direction of travel thereof. Some golf putters have a line or groove drawn along the center of the top of the club head, in order to provide an indicator that will align the club face with the ball, and point to the direction of the cup. Although this can be a useful visual aid, such golf club markings are often prohibited by rules of golf associations, such as the United States Golf Association (USGA).
It has long been known that a golfer's head must be aligned with his or her club face to ensure proper direction of the struck ball. Lines, grooves, or other similar devices provide the golfer help in aligning his or her head in the X and Y axes. Such alignment aids have been found to improve a golfer's putting accuracy. However, it has also been found the alignment in the fourth and fifth axes provide further improvement in a golfer's putting accuracy. Fourth, fifth, and sixth axes are defined as rotation axes around the well-known X, Y, and Z-axes of the Cartesian coordinate system, respectively. These definitions are especially well known to people skilled in the CAD and the machining arts.
Allowing a golfer to repeatably position his or her head in relation to the ball and the putter is greatly beneficial to an improved golf score, especially in the putting portion of the game.